These Feelings
by buriedhope
Summary: Girl meets band. Band congratulates girl on winning competition. Girl thanks band and goes on threemonth tour with them. Girl has an amazing experience...see inside for full summary.
1. Chapter 1

Girl meets band. Band congratulates girl on winning competition. Girl thanks band and goes on three-month tour with them. Girl has an amazing experience, and finds love on the tour. Band's new song becomes a hit, and everybody is happy. Is there any room for drama? You'd be surprised.

**This is...the very first McFLY fic I've ever written. And of course it's about Tom. Anyways...I recently re-wrote it (like, a few hours ago), because I would cringe every time I even thought of it...It's kind of fast-paced, being only twelve chapters long. I think I'm going to add a bonus chapter at the end, kinda like a deleted scene. And it's very American, since I'm American...so that's probably why they don't seem very English :**

**Of course I don't own McFly. You can't own people. If I did, I'd be married to Tom by now.**

* * *

"The video's coming up next!" Danny yelled to me. I ran as fast as I possibly could to the couch, jumped over two pairs of legs that were propped up on the coffee table and plopped down between Tom and Dougie. 

Tom looked at me. "You might've missed it if you'd been a second late," he said sarcastically. I grinned and grabbed a handful of popcorn. I looked around my living room and cringed, seeing the magazines, notebooks, random pieces of paper and other unidentified objects strewn around the room. But it had taken nearly a month to come up with the song, after all, and I couldn't blame the guys. I'd had my part in making the mess.

I looked back at the TV anxiously, waiting for the video to start. It had a lot of clips from the tour, plus you know how they show the band performing the song in a video usually? It has that too.

It was premiering on a few different channels, and this was the first one. We didn't really care too much about the videos before ours'. At least Tom and I didn't. Dougie, Danny and Harry were pretty much engrossed in them. I guess I could understand why they weren't nervous; Tom and I did sing most of the song, plus it was my first time being on TV, besides three minutes of each concert they did on the tour. But that's a different story.

So how exactly did this all happen, you ask? How did _I_ come to be sitting on a couch, waiting for a song that'd I'd co-written and sung to go on television? Well, it all started four months ago, on my nineteenth birthday actually…

I was just sitting at home on a Saturday morning, minding my own business, watching TRL, when they went and announced that McFly would be going on tour in America soon, and that they were looking for one lucky girl (over the age of 17) to write and sing a song with them. I just knew that my friend Amanda was going ballistic. She worshiped McFly.

Inevitability, my phone rang two minutes later. Amanda had probably only stopped to hear the rest of what they had to say about McFly, which was something about a song on their album. Then they played one of their videos.

I picked up the phone and Amanda started talking a mile a minute. "OhmygoshcanyoubeliveitI'msogoingtoenterwhatifIgetpicked???"

I let her finish her rant until she sighed and let me talk. I laughed. "I think your obsession is becoming unhealthy," I said, laughing. "You need to chill out."

I could practically feel Amanda roll her eyes. "You obviously don't know what it's like to be in love," she said. She started humming McFly's song, _Obviously_.

That's the thing that annoys me about them. She's so obsessed with them, that every time she says a word from the title of one of their songs, she starts singing the song. She's even been listening to them so much that she's developed an accent. That's not normal. Amanda's never been out of the country, let alone been in England long enough to pick up an accent.

"I need to get you into rehab," I joked as she mumbled something about how hot Danny was. We chatted for a while longer (rather, I chatted, she mumbled some "mhms" and "okays." Then I hung up. The video was still playing. Amanda was probably sitting there with the phone in her hand, staring at the TV, hypnotized.

I decided to get on McFly's website and look at the rules for the contest. I clicked on the page they were on, and scrolled down.

"All pictures, letters and videos sent in on behalf of the contest becomes the property of…" 

Too far. I scrolled up and found the part that said what you had to do to enter.

Hmm. All we had to do was submit a video of us singing a song we'd written, and a letter about us, telling why we should be picked. I decided to do it.

"Amanda's going to be surprised," I said out loud.

"Be surprised about what?" My mom had come home, and I didn't hear her. I jumped up from the computer chair.

"Hey Mom. Need help?" I grabbed one of the grocery bags she was holding.

My mom looked at me skeptically. "Thanks, honey. What will Amanda be surprised about?"

I started putting groceries away. "Oh, just this contest I'm entering."

"Let me guess. It's a McFly contest?" my mother asked.

I laughed. "How'd you guess?"

"Well, there's only one reason Amanda would enter a contest, and that was if it had something to do with that band she likes."

I laughed again. "Mom, she doesn't like them. She _loves_ them." I paused. "Actually, I take that back. She's in love with them."

I started working on my video upstairs in my room. I'd already written and recorded a song on my computer a couple months ago, and so I sat on my bed and contemplated what to do.

After a few minutes, an idea popped into my mind, and I set up my video camera in front of what looked like a blank wall. It was a blank wall. But if you pulled a cord, these backdrops would come down. I had about seven; I chose one and grabbed my electric guitar and microphone, used the remote for the camera to push play, and started playing and singing. The volume for the speakers was muted, and the mic was turned off, but that didn't matter. I was just going to mute the sound on the video and edit in the real song.

The whole process took about four hours, editing the video and the music. By the time it was done, it was six o'clock. My parents, Amanda and I were going out for dinner for my birthday. I wrote the letter, explaining why I should be picked. I don't think that it was very good, but maybe they wouldn't judge it too much on the letters, and focus more on the videos.

I dropped everything off at the post office on the way to the restaurant. Amanda smirked at me, knowing that her obsessivness had gotten to me. Little did I know how much my life would change in just a few short months.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know, own, or date any of McFly, yadda yadda yadda...You probably guessed that.

* * *

**

A couple weeks later when I checked the mailbox, I wasn't surprised to still have a lack of letters from McFly. I slapped the mail on the kitchen table and poured myself a glass of milk and grabbed a couple Oreos. I popped one in my mouth and started chewing, when the phone rang. I swallowed and answered.

"Hello?"

"OH MY GOSH HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING MTV?!?!"

I literally had to hold the phone away from my ear; otherwise I would've gone deaf. "Hello to you too," I said, going into the living room and turning the TV on. It was already on MTV.

"Okay, so it's something about the McFly contest. So?"

Amanda was probably looking at the phone in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? They're going to the winner's house!"

I rolled my ears and started watching the TV. Something about the town looked familiar. That's when I realized why Amanda was so excited.

"Um, are you talking about the fact that they're _here_?" I asked, crossing my fingers and hoping she wouldn't start screaming.

Amanda took a deep breath. "Duh."

"Do you know what this means?"

"What?" Amanda surprisingly didn't seem so interested in what it was. Or maybe not so surprisingly. She was probably staring at Danny.

"If someone from our town won, that's going to create a huge havoc."

Amanda scoffed. "It's more than that! They'll show the winners house right? We could jump over there before they leave and maybe get an autograph or a picture! I'll just start recording the rest of the show…"

They said something about showing the winner after these messages. Then the doorbell rang.

"Uh, 'Manda, I have to call you back," I said, hanging up before she could say anything.

I opened the door and nearly fainted. Because standing on my doorstep was a cameraman and the host of TRL. And alongside them stood Tom, Dougie, Danny and Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh yeah. I'm married to Tom. We got married last night.**

**Kidding, obviously. On with the story!**

* * *

I must've looked like a fish, standing there with my mouth opening and closing. _I'd won_. Unless they were asking for directions to the real winner's house.

But they weren't.

I don't remember much from that day, just that I answered the questions Vanessa and the guys asked me, and tried to act excited. Sure, I was excited; I was just in shock. They played a commercial, and I looked at the TV to see what part it was on. I winced when I saw my face, answering questions stupidly, and just staring at the camera.

It was a good thing my dad came home just then. Otherwise I wouldn't have known what happened next. Because right after my dad pulled up in front of the house, I fainted.

When I came to, I was laying on the living room couch. "Well, Cassie, glad you're up," he said. He filled me in on what was happening; I was supposed to be at the airport at six-thirty AM on Saturday morning, ready to fly to New York. From there, the band would perform one concert, we'd work on a song, and hopefully have it ready to sing by the next show.

Which was how I ended up on a Greyhound bus five days later between a tall, dark haired man and a sniffling old lady who was telling us her whole life story. I smiled sympathetically at the man.

Since the drive was quite a ways, the lady fell asleep after half an hour. I recalled my conversation with Amanda the night before.

She hadn't called me since the day they revealed the winner of the contest, and I guessed she was probably mad at me. A bit of jealousy, I hoped.

When she finally did call, she apologized over and over. "Cassie, I'm so sorry. That was really dumb of me. I was just jealous that you won and…oh…"

I tried not to laugh at her. "It's okay, Amanda, really. Aren't you excited though? You can say that your best friend went on tour with McFly!"

She giggled and I knew she was no longer mad. "Hey, maybe you can introduce me to Danny," she said hopefully.

I laughed. "'Manda, we're going on tour for three months. You could've at least called and asked halfway through."

She giggled again. "I know, but maybe by then you'll be so famous you'll have forgotten all about us little people from California."

"Not likely," I said. "Besides, you'll be coming to one of the shows, right?"

"Definitely." Her voice turned serious. "Promise me you won't fall in love with Danny, okay?"

I started to answer when she interrupted me. "And if it's possible you could keep away from Tom, too…Oh just don't fall for any of them, alright?"

This sent us up into hysterics. "I doubt I'll be finding any love on this journey," I told her.

Boy, I'd be surprised if anyone could ever be more wrong than I am.

**Review, review, review:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've realized this story is written pretty lamely. But can you really blame me? This is my very first mcfly fic.

* * *

**

Getting on the plane was horrifying. I'd met up with the boys of McFly and someone named Richard, whom I guessed to be their manager at the airport, but I couldn't bring myself to board. Ever since my mom's sister died in a plane crash, I'd been terrified of flying.

"Cassie, I promise, nothing will happen," Richard tried to reassure me.

"Last call for flight 329," a voice called over the intercom.

I sighed and was thinking about taking a step forward when Tom picked me up over his shoulder and carried me onto the plane. When he set me down the doors had closed and I couldn't escape. "Tom!" I exclaimed laughing.

He grinned at me mischievously. "What? We were gonna miss our flight." He sat down. I sat down in between him and Danny. In the short time we'd known each other, we'd all become great friends. I had a feeling this trip was going to be a blast.

Soon we were actually in the air. I relaxed after about a half hour and started to enjoy myself. We all talked and joked around until eventually people started quieting down. Tom fell asleep quickly, and Danny leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"You know, you should be flattered. Tom isn't usually that comfortable around the girls he likes," he said, referring to how he'd picked me up and carried me onto the plane.

I blushed. "Then obviously he doesn't like me that much," I said. I automatically started thinking the lyrics to _Obviously_ in my head.

Danny shrugged at me. "People have their own opinions," he said, winking.

I was confused. They'd known me for less than a week. Was it possible to develop a crush that fast? Sure, I felt things when I was around Tom, but I'd known him for years. Or at least known of him. But there was Danny too…

This got me thinking of Amanda. She'd told me not to fall in love for any of them, especially Danny. I decided that wasn't likely. I'd see them every day for three months, and then go home and probably see them and actually talk to them once a year or less. What was the big deal?

Next thing I knew, Danny was shaking me awake, telling me we were about to land. I buckled my seat belt, and when we got off the plane, I looked around. It was pretty much the same as home, but then again, we _were_ in an airport.

The buildings were huge. The tallest building we had at home was an apartment building, which was only three stories high.

We reached the hotel and, ironically, had rooms on the third floor. I, being the only girl, had my own room, and Tom and Danny had one room, with Harry and Dougie in the other. Richard was on the fourth floor.

They explained everything at dinner.

"How fast can you write a song?" Tom asked me.

I thought for a moment. "It took me about three weeks to write the one I sang in my video," I told him.

Danny interrupted Tom, who was about to say something. "That video was awesome, by the way. Did you make that whole thing in your room?" I nodded, and he received a glare from Tom.

I laughed. "Anyways, it only took me a week to write the music. It was the words that took me so long."

We discussed what we wanted the song to sound like, until Richard told us we had to get back to the hotel because we had a long week ahead of us. Of course we didn't actually go to sleep. We stayed up till about 2 AM chatting and playing around. It felt exactly like a sleepover. Only with four guys and one girl. And I was sleeping in a different room. But that's beside the point.

I was confused for a moment when I woke up in a hotel room the next morning. I stared at the white curtains until I realized where I was.

I got dressed and went over to Tom and Danny's room. Tom pulled me into the room when he opened the door. "You try waking Danny up. He won't listen to me."

I got up on the bed and started jumping up and down. "Danny! Wake up!" I yelled. He rolled over onto the floor, and I jumped down, laughing. I grinned at Tom. "My job's done here. See you downstairs."

I was finished with breakfast by the time the guys came down. Richard had gone to visit some relatives. I laughed at Harry and Dougie, who looked like they could fall asleep at any moment. "What's wrong with you guys?" I asked.

Dougie yawned. "I was kept up all night by Danny's snoring."

Danny pretended to look shocked. "I was not snoring!" He glared at Dougie.

Dougie just rolled his eyes.

"So, we're going sightseeing today," Tom told me. "Where do you want to go?"

I grinned mischievously at him. I'm a girl. He had no idea what he was in for. I dragged the guys all over the city, just shopping. When we eventually stopped for lunch, Tom made a face. "I should've known. You're a girl. Of course you'd want to shop in New York." I laughed.

When we got back to the hotel, there was a bunch of people standing in front of my room. "What's going on?" I asked.

The hotel manager came up to me. "I'm so sorry. Somehow your room flooded. I guess when your room was being cleaned, one of the maids forgot to turn off the sink…Will you ever forgive us?"

Amazingly, none of my stuff got wet. I got my bags back, and the manager offered me a free room in another one of their hotels, since they were full.

"That won't be necessary," Tom interrupted me. "It's better if she stays here. She can just stay in my room."

"What?" Danny and I said at the same time.

Which was how I ended up sharing a room with Tom and Danny. "You can have the bed," Tom told me. "I'll sleep on the pull out couch."


	5. Chapter 5

Copyright. I own the song These Feelings in this story. Which means you don't steal it for any reason. Kay? Glad we agree on that :).

(I think this chapter officially makes up for every single comment anybody's made that said I need to make the chapters longer)

* * *

So I was surprised when I woke up next to Tom. Then I remembered what had happened. We fell asleep talking. 

I rolled over. Tom was awake. "Hey," he said.

I blushed when I realized how close I was to him. I sat up. "Hey," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Beep, beep, beep!"

I groaned and rolled over. Tom was on the couch. Confused, I sat up. Then I realized it was just a dream. Danny hit the snooze button on the alarm clock, rolled over, and went back to sleep. I rolled my eyes. "Danny, get up." I went over to his bed and dragged him off of it.

"Dang, woman, you're strong." He picked himself up. I smirked.

"Thank you very much."

We went to the recording studio that day to work on our song. I thought it would be boring, as it usually is when you're trying to write a song, but I was extremely wrong. The guys seemed to make everything fun. But with all our joking around, we only got one verse. It started out with Tom and I singing.

"On the day I met you, I never thought that things would ever progress this far," I sang as Danny played his guitar.

Tom put his chin in his hand. "Well, we got half of one verse."

I suddenly had an idea, so I grabbed the notebook we were writing in and wrote something down. "How about this?" I gave it to Tom. You could use the same tune, but with different words," I said as he read what I'd written.

_You looked at me_

_I looked at you_

_The words we exchanged_

Were very few 

He looked at me. "Ideas just pop in your head randomly, don't they?"

I smiled. "Something like that."

"It's really good. We should use it." He passed it to Danny, who read it out loud.

The guys agreed, and Tom and I sang what we'd written so far. Despite only having written the first verse, we were exhausted, and took the rest of the day off. So the rest of the day we just hung out. Eventually, Harry and Dougie disappeared to their room, and Danny told us he had a date.

Tom looked at him in disbelief. "Already? We've been here for what, two days, and you're already going out with a girl?"

Danny picked up his room key. "Actually, it's been three days, and it's not just any girl. It's a hot American girl." He left.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Like it makes a difference," he mumbled at the same time as I said, "and what am I, a grilled cheese sandwich?" he laughed and turned to me. "Have you met any guys?" he asked.

"Well, only these four guys in a band. They're pretty cute." I winked.

He laughed. My cell phone beeped, telling me I had a text message. I jumped up to get it. Of course, it was Amanda.

_So??? U hvnt called me. What r they like? Tell me evrything._

I rolled my eyes at Tom. "It's my friend Amanda. She's just a little bit obsessed with you guys…Which is actually how she got me listening to you and that was when I fell in love with your music…" I trailed off, thinking maybe he didn't want to hear all about how Amanda's obsessivness got me obsessed. I quickly texted her back.

_Just as u thought, they r amazing. But Im kinda busy right now. Ill call u l8r._

I felt bad, but I did call her the next day. The conversation was based off of her asking me a bunch of questions and me answering them as fast as I could, leaving about half of them unanswered.

Somehow we got the song written in time for McFly's first show. I was so scared I almost puked. I'd sung in front of people before, but not _that_ many. It was like riding the kiddy coaster in Mickey's Toon Town at Disneyland and then riding _Screaming_ in California Adventures.

But once we were on stage, my fear faded away. I couldn't really see the audience thanks to the spotlights, and I knew that with McFly standing on stage, people probably wouldn't care how I sounded. Not to mention they wouldn't have chosen me to win if I did sound horrible.

Everyone seemed to like the song. I was amazed when people actually asked me for my autograph when we were waiting to catch a taxi a few days later.

The next show went about the same. Fear disappearing once onstage, and the audience giving a deafening roar when we finished singing, doesn't get old very quickly. The whole experience was amazing. Of course the whole day was ruined when my mobile rang that night.

"One sec," I told Tom, taking my phone into the hallway where there was better signal. Weird, I know.

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie."

"Hey Dad." His voice sounded weird, like he'd been crying. "Is something wrong, Dad?" I asked.

There was a sigh on the other end. "I have some bad news, Cass."

My heart caught in my throat.

"Cass…Your mother was in a bad car accident."

My eyes widened. "What happened? Is she okay?"

There was a short moment of silence. "I-I'm sorry honey. The doctors did everything they could for her. She's gone." He sounded choked, and I knew he was crying.

The tears welled in my eyes before I could even let out a sob. "No. No."

"Cass-"

"No!" I yelled, hanging up on him. I felt bad afterwards, but I couldn't deal right then.

I felt as if I was in a fog running back to the room. When I got there and started pacing around the room, crying hysterically. I'm sure Tom thought I was crazy. "Cassie. What's wrong?"

"She's gone…" – sob – "…she's gone…" – sob – "…no," I muttered, finally dropping onto the bed. Tom came and put his arms around me.

"Who's gone? What's happened?"

I just sobbed until I could form words that Tom could actually understand me. "My mom…she…died…" I cried harder.

I eventually calmed down, enough so I could control myself.

"Hold you through the night, and you'll be unaware, and if you need me I'll be there," Tom whispered into my ear. I could almost form a smile, but not quite. I just let him hold me until I eventually cried myself to sleep.

**Tom's POV**

I had no idea what had happened to Cassie's mum, but I know that all I wanted to do was maker Cass feel better. I couldn't stand seeing her in this much pain.

Sometime during the night, Danny came in. He looked at me questioningly, and put a finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet. He went to bed without a word. I pulled the covers up over Cassie and I, and just lay there, listening to the sounds of the cars on the street and Cassie's occasional sob.

Cassie's POV 

I woke up to, "What happened last night?"

"I'm not sure exactly, but her mum died."

Tom was filling Danny in on why he'd walked in on me and Tom in bed together, with me crying like a crazy person.

I sat up and Danny made some excuse about breakfast or something, and left.

"How're you doing?" Tom asked.

I managed a half-hearted smile. "Not so good," I admitted, getting out of bed and grabbing some clothes. Yawning, I went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

It seemed to take forever to do my makeup. No matter what I did, I still looked like I'd been crying my eyes out. Which I had.

I finally gave up and threw all my makeup back in its bag, and went back into the room to shove it in my suitcase.

Tom was sitting in the same chair, and looked up when I came in.

"Can I ask what, exactly, happened?" he said.

"My mom was in a car accident…Supposedly the doctors did everything they could but…" Once again, tears started filling my eyes.

Tom held out his arms and he wrapped them around me as I sat on his lap, crying into his shoulder.

"Tom, I'm so sorry…I…" I sniffed, trying to stop crying.

He wiped the tears from my eyes and cupped my face in his hands. "Cassie. Don't ever apologize for crying. I'm here for you."

I smiled, remembering how he'd whispered the song lyrics in my ear. "Thanks," I whispered hoarsely. I rested my head on his shoulder, until we eventually had to go get breakfast before they put it away.

By the time we got to the dining area, Dougie and Harry knew what had happened last night. I could tell by the smirks on their faces they thought something was going on between us. There probably was but I couldn't deal with that yet. My mother had just died!

Breakfast went on forever. I only got an English muffin, and yet still only ate half of it. So I just sat there with my chin on my hand, listening to Dougie, Danny and Harry argue over who was going to win American Idol. Yes, American Idol. I must've gotten them hooked on American shows.

"Hey guys," said Richard, coming up behind us. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh," Dougie mumbled under his breath. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?" Harry was the one to ask. We were all curious; we just didn't want to hear anymore bad news.

"Well, you know how we interviewed some of the fans at the last show and asked them what they'd like to see happen with McFly?"

We all nodded.

Richard continued. "Well, a couple of people said they'd like to hear a remix of 'I'll Be Okay' with Cassie's voice. I put a poll on the website, and more than half of the voters wanted that song and 'I've Got You' remixed."

I had a bad feeling by the looks on the guys' faces.

"I was wondering if you could maybe come to the studio today and we could go over them?"

"Sounds great," Tom was the first to speak.

"But this is-" Dougie was cut off by Tom stepping on his foot. "That's fine," he managed to squeak out.

When Richard was gone, Tom punched Dougie in the arm. "Dougie, who's the one who got us our first gig?" He asked him.

"Richard," Dougie muttered.

"Right. And who-"

I interrupted them. "Guys, I'm not so sure about this," I said. "This is a boy band, after all."

"But you've already done one song with us," Harry protested.

"Yeah, but that was because of a contest." I still didn't feel right about doing this. "Besides, you performed those songs before you even held the contest."

"Well its not like we have much choice, either way," Danny said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Harry joked.

Tom was silent throughout this entire conversation. He finally said, "Well, let's just go to the studio today, and see how everything works out, okay? Then we can talk to Richard."

I remembered how I'd hung up on my dad the night before. I stood up and tossed my trash in the nearest garbage can. "Well, I have to go call my dad," I told them. I waved, and went outside to the courtyard. I whipped out my phone and automatically started dialing my dad at work. His secretary, Kathy, told me he hadn't come in today. I thanked her, hung up and called the house phone. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

For a second I was too embarrassed about hanging up last night, but I answered him. "Dad!" I didn't let him say anything else. "I'm really sorry about last night, Dad. I was just really upset, I mean, I still am…"

"Honey, it's okay. I understand. We both lost someone dear to us."

It was just like my dad to be so forgiving, so quickly. "Thanks dad," I said.

"Do you have a cold or something, Cass?" he asked. "You sound different."

I figured the long distance made me sound weird to him. "It must be the connection," I told him.

"Must be. Or maybe…you're developing an accent? You are starting to sound like Robin."

I blushed, even though my dad wasn't there. Robin was my mother's best friend. She had the thickest accent I'd ever heard in my life; even more than the boys of McFly!

I laughed. "Well I have been spending every waking minute with the guys." I wondered if my dad worried about me. I was living (sort of) with four British guys in various states and countries for three months. I mean, I knew he trusted me not to do anything stupid, but you know how dads can be. Or maybe you don't.

He didn't seem to be too worried, though. We discussed what we were going to do for a few more minutes, and then my phone started beeping, reminding me that I'd forgotten to charge it last night.

"Okay honey, someone's probably going to come in soon. People have been dropping in and out all day. I love you, Cassie."

"I love you too, dad." I pressed end and pocketed my cell.

I found the guys in the lobby, lounging on some chairs, talking and laughing. "So what happened with your dad?" Tom asked when I approached them.

"We decided it'd be best if I continued touring with you guys, instead of just dropping the tour or going home and coming back later." I was actually a bit relieved that they had to have the funeral without me. I hated funerals; they always made me cry, even if I barely knew the person. As bad as that makes me sound.

"Well, I'm glad you got everything resolved," Tom said. He held out his arm for me. "Shall we go record?" He asked. I giggled and took his arm. I could practically feel the others' eyes on our backs.

We were on our way out the door when I remembered my phone. "Wait, Tom. I have to go charge my phone."

I left them waiting in the lobby, and got into the elevator.

I was just about to stick my keycard in the slot, when a hand clamped over my mouth and a gun appeared in front of my face. "Open the door and I won't have to shoot you," a familiar voice said.

I tried to scream, but there wasn't anyone around to hear me anyway; obviously, as he wouldn't be doing this if there were.

I did as I was told, and when we got inside he threw me on the bed and started tying my hands together and duct taping my mouth shut.

I'd only been terrified that much in my life once. It had involved the same guy, and nearly the same situation. I just hoped this time had a different outcome.

Tom's POV 

"Maybe we should go see what's taking so long?"

I was getting worried about Cassie. It didn't take that long to plug a phone into a charger, did it?

Dougie seemed to red my mind. "Relax, man, she's probably just having trouble finding her charger or something."

However, when ten more minutes had passed, the others seemed to be worried, too. "Let's go check on her," Danny suggested. Harry, Dougie and I followed him up to the third floor.

Standing in front of our room, Danny smacked his head. "I forgot our room key." He knocked but there was no answer.

Harry grinned mischievously. "But I didn't forget ours," he said, whipping out a card.

"Harry, I am going to worship you forever," I said, with a little bit of regret afterward.

He opened the door to the room that connected to Cassie, Danny's and my room. "I thought you already did."

The door was stuck. The lock on the door had been broken for a while, so there had to be something blocking it. "Cass?" I called. "You in there?"

There was a muffled scream. What I heard next scared the crap out of me; not only because it was extremely loud, but because it sounded exactly like a gunshot.

**Don't you hate cliff-hangers? Not that it's much a cliffy considering I've already uploaded the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still Tom's POV**

I didn't bother panicking; as soon as I heard the gun, I swung the door open, pushing whatever was blocking it out of the way.

I found Cassie on the bed, her hands and legs tied together and her mouth taped shut. The window was shattered. I was relieved to find that was what the guy had shot at.

**Cassie's POV**

The boys had taken him by surprise, so Tom had no problem getting the gun away from him and throwing it across the room. He slammed him against the wall, punching him in the jaw. Danny worked on untying the knots, while Harry helped Tom pin the man against the wall and Dougie was probably calling the police.

Finally, I was free. Tom and Harry were still struggling with him, so I grabbed the gun and pointed it at him. He immediately froze.

"Hey, hey, you know I didn't mean to hurt you. No hard feelings, right?" He said. I narrowed my eyes and tightened my grip on the gun.

"Oh don't worry. After today there won't be."

The police arrived quickly. I dropped the gun and immediately ran into Tom's arms when they had the other guy in handcuffs.

"Tom!" I gasped. "How could you just take on a guy with a gun by yourself? What were you thinking?" I wanted to slap him and kiss him at the same time.

I told the police my side of the story, but let Tom, Danny, Dougie and Harry handle the rest. As soon as the cops were gone, the guys started questioning me.

"What did he mean by 'No hard feelings'?"

I knew I had to explain, so I took a deep breath and told them the whole story.

When I was 17, the guy, Peter Smakenheiser raped me. One of the guy's buddies confessed up, lucky for me. But they hadn't been able to find him. So every day up until eleventh grade I'd lived in fear.

When I finished, just barely holding tears back, Tom came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad you're okay," he whispered. Danny kicked Dougie and Harry out, and I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I could barely keep my eyes open, I was so tired. I'm pretty sure I actually fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

Despite being so tired, I kept waking up during the night, scared out of my mind. A couple of times I screamed. And each time Tom would comfort me, and I'd fall asleep, only to wake up a couple hours later and repeat the whole process. Eventually I did fall asleep and stay asleep, but that didn't keep me from feeling awful in the morning.

Tom and Danny tried and failed to wake me up. Tom knelt down next to the bed, stroking my cheek.

"Cassie you have to get up and face the world sooner or later," he said softly.

I groaned. "Let's make it later."

He sighed. "Let me rephrase that. Cassie, get your bum out of bed. Richard's not going to be too happy if you don't show up for work today," he said. I figured someone had called Richard last night. "Besides, we have to go to the police station today."

This made me cringe. I finally sat up groggily. "I'd rather jump out of a plane with no parachute." I rubbed my eyes.

Tom pulled me to my feet. "Let's hope you never have to," he joked. That's when I realized Tom had gotten just as much sleep as I had, and he was dealing with it. I decided to make an effort to be more cheerful that day. Hey, I said effort. Doesn't mean it'll happen.

I looked over at the window to make sure that last night had really happened, and sure enough, there was a piece of cardboard over the window. Of course I doubt Tom would be talking about the police station if nothing had happened.

Surprisingly enough, the police station wasn't that bad. I answered more questions, and before I knew it we were standing in the recording studio, about to sing '_I'll Be Okay_'."

I still doubted it, but once we got through the first chorus, I started enjoying myself.

When I heard the playback, I was shocked. It wounded way better than I expected.

We took a break and got some lunch. "So what time did I fall asleep, exactly?" I asked curiously.

"About six," Danny replied.

"Oh wow. I got more sleep than I thought." I took a bite of my turkey sandwich.

"Mmhm." Nothing much else was said. Guys. As long as they have food, nothing else matters. Nothing except American Idol.

Not much happened over the next few weeks, other than having a show nearly every night. I dreaded Smakenheiser's trial. It wasn't too bad though. That whole week went by in a haze. Nothing much happened at all until the concert in.

We'd just finished sound check when Danny suddenly turned pale, and rushed over to the nearest trashcan. Tom closed his eyes. "That can't be good," he said, following him. He came back a few minutes later. "Danny's way too sick to perform," he told us. "Cassie, we need you to take his place for the rest of the show."

My eyes widened and I searched for a response. "B-b-but…" I stuttered. "I don't…I mean I can't…"

Tom interrupted me. "Cassie, we have no choice. We can't do the rest of the show without you." He held out Danny's guitar.

I gave in and took the guitar. "Fine, I'll play, but I'm not singing about some girl I met."

Tom laughed and shook his head. "I can handle most of Danny's parts. We'll just do the remixed versions of '_I'll Be Okay_' and '_I've Got You_,' okay? You know the music. You'll be fine."

I nodded, but wasn't at all sure. We'd decided not to sing the remixes until the next show, so we'd have more time to rehearse and stuff, but I realized we really didn't have a choice.

"How's everybody doing?" Tom asked the crowd. The roar was deafening. "Alright, but before we start, I have just one quick announcement. Danny's gone home sick-" at this, about half the audience seemed to become less enthusiastic- "but we have Cassie filling in for him, and so we're going to release our new – well, half of it anyway – versions of '_I'll Be Okay_' and '_I've Got You_'."

Amazingly enough, I was more nervous playing than I was singing. I took a deep breath and started singing.

"When everything is going wrong, and things are just a little strange. It's been so long now you've forgotten how to smile."

It basically went okay. I slipped a couple of times, but nothing too noticeable.

It was when we came to our last song, '_I Wanna Hold You_' that got me really worried. See, I just remembered that for the live shows, I was supposed to do the guitar solo in the song. Tom glanced back at me as we started playing, and I nodded, reading his mind.

I actually did okay. According to Tom, Dougie and Harry.

"I'm exhausted," I said, falling into bed as soon as we got back to our rooms. The TV was turned on and Danny was sitting up in bed, watching it.

"How'd it go?" he asked me, as I kicked off my shoes.

I sighed. "Really well, according to them," I replied. I studied his face for a moment. "You don't look that sick," I concluded.

His face turned red and he fiddled with the remote. "I get over stuff quickly," he mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't day anything. Tom looked just as embarrassed. I shrugged and started gathering my pajamas and toothbrush.

A few minutes later I was lying in bed alone. For once, Tom was sleeping on the pullout couch. But for some reason, I couldn't fall asleep. I kept seeing his angry face when he'd seen what Smakenheiser had done to me. I also felt guilty for not giving them the entire story about how I'd been raped. But how could I? They knew me as confident Cassie Richmond. If I told them what had really happened, I would break down and then a vulnerable side would be shown; a side I couldn't afford to show just yet.


	7. Chapter 7

_The second song of the story (hmm, maybe this should be a musical :) comes into this chapter. And the mention of the third song. I own 100 of them both. I wrote them myself, didn't have any help at all...You get the picture, right?_

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something, Cassie?" Tom asked me a few days later. Tom and I had skipped lunch to work on a new song.

I rolled my eyes. "Tom, I'm sure we all hide a lot of stuff, so can we please just get back to writing the song now?"

I started to write, and Tom grabbed my wrist. "Cassie, I'm not writing anything until you tell me why you've been so depressed lately." He stared at me for a moment and I realized just how mesmerizing his eyes were.

My eyes started to water, so I snatched my hand back and looked down at my lap. "I-f-fine." I stuttered. I sniffed and took a deep breath. "You already know that I was raped. But I didn't tell you that I got pregnant."

There was a sharp intake of breath, and I looked up, searching his face for a reaction. "W-what happened?"

"I had a miscarriage," I said simply. "I don't know what happened, exactly. I was about four months pregnant when it happened."

Tom didn't seem as shocked as I thought he'd be. "You seem to be holding up well."

I sniffed. "Yeah, but seeing him again really shook me up…" Tears started streaming down my face. Once again, I ended up in Tom's arms.

"I think we should grab something to eat," he said standing up.

I grabbed his hand. "Tom, don't tell anyone about this," I said. "It was hard enough telling you." I immediately regretted what I said when I saw his face. "Not that I can't tell you anything. It's just…hard. To talk about."

He smiled. "Cass, you have nothing to worry about. I won't tell a soul. He held my hand the whole way down to the dining area. The boys were eating out. I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water from a vending machine, but realized I wasn't hungry.

We went back upstairs, and I forced myself to eat the apple, but ended up choking down only about half.

"So, got any ideas for a new line?" I asked Tom, picking up my guitar and playing the new melody we had.

Tom watched me play with a thoughtful look on his face. "What'd you think about, 'the thought of me the thought of you'?"

I made a face. "Not for a chorus. Maybe as the first line or something."

"Then let's use it as the first line. 'When I think about you' isn't the greatest way to start a song anyway."

With Tom's music and lyrics, and my…lyrics, this song was sure to be a hit. And it proved to be one when we performed the song at a concert. What I didn't know was how close the words were to the truth. The song was called 'Million Miles Away.' Despite having co-written it myself, I thought some of the lyrics were a bit cheesy. But the audience seemed to like it. The chorus goes something like,

"What are you supposed to do?

When you're in love with someone who

Doesn't live next door 'cause they

Live a million miles away."

I never knew how much work being a famous band could be. I only had to have a few rehearsals and recordings with the guys, although I went to almost all of them anyway. There were a few occasions when Tom convinced me to go shopping with his cousin who lived in New York. Or rather, they kicked me out. Little did I know what the guys were doing when I left.

**Danny's POV**

As soon as Cassie and Alyssa left, I turned to Tom to ask him a question about the song, but my mobile beeped, telling me I had a text message. I grinned, and Tom rolled his eyes.

"Is it that girl you met in that chat room?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes back at him. "She has a name," I said, reading her text and texting her back.

Tom snorted. "Of course she does. You just don't know it yet. And what happened to airhead girl…Katrina?"

I sighed and picked up my guitar again. "Karen. So what exactly did you plan for this little love song of yours?"

**Tom's POV**

Honestly, I had no idea. I coughed. "Um…something romantic?" I guessed. "I don't know. It's gotta make sense."

"Gee that helps," Danny said. "Thanks."

I suggested some lyrics, and we tried them out. I decided they fit perfectly with the whole situation. That's when I thought of the perfect chorus.

**Cassie's POV**

"Did you try on the pink one?" Alyssa asked. Despite living in New York her whole life, Alyssa had a faint British accent.

I sighed. Don't get me wrong; I adore shopping. But this was the eleventh skirt she was having me try on. I needed food.

"Alyssa, can we get lunch now? I'm starving." I came out of the dressing room and shoved all the clothes I didn't want into her hands. She sighed.

"Fine. But you better prepare yourself for an interview by _mwa_."

We ate at a little diner with only a few people inside. Perfect for me to come up with answers for the questions Alyssa fired at me.

"Hey, Alyssa, how much time do you spend with the guys?" I asked before she could say anything.

She somehow knew I was referring to her accent. "Well, I usually see Tom every other month. Somehow his voice affects people."

I laughed, my face turning red. She didn't know how right she was. Unfortunately, she noticed, and smiled. "You've got a thing for my cousin, don't you?"

I avoided eye contact. "What are you talking about?" I looked at her face in time to see her roll her eyes.

"Oh, don't even try to play dumb, Cassie. You and I both know that you're in love with Tom."

I blushed and didn't deny it. "Well…"

"I knew it!"

I laughed. "Okay fine. You caught me. But it's not like anything will happen. And even if it did, Tom lives in England; I live in America. We're like, oceans apart."

Alyssa picked the onions off her burger. "Maybe so, but you don't know Tom like I do. Er…maybe you do. But when he wants something, nothing gets in his way. Not even the Atlantic. Or the Pacific."

I took a bite of my BLT to hide my embarrassment. Was that true? Did Tom really want me? I hoped I'd find out soon, because I only had two months left with them.

"Have fun?" Tom asked back at the hotel room. I would've glared at him had he not been looking so adorable, sitting on the bed in his glasses, with a notebook in front of him. I resisted my urge to sigh.

"Yep. I got this really cute dress." I threw my bags in the corner and hopped onto the bed next to him. He slammed the notebook shut. I raised an eyebrow at him, but changed the subject. "My friend Amanda has been dying to meet you guys-well, mainly Danny. She's coming to the next show."

"She's not one of those psycho girls who try to jump on stage and ask their idol to marry them, is she?" Danny actually looked worried.

I laughed. "She's not really that type. But she is a bit obsessed…" I told him about her randomly singing song lyrics in our conversations and how she would always bring them up, no matter what subject we were on. He laughed.

"That's good."

I took a shower and got ready for bed. Tom had disappeared when I came out of the bathroom. "Where'd Tom go?" I asked Danny, drying my hair.

Danny looked up from his laptop and shrugged. "I think he went to get some extra pillows or something. I wasn't really paying attention."

"Oh." I sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Danny, can I ask you something?"

He set the computer down. "Sure. What's up?"

I figured I could trust him, so I just blurted out what I wanted to know. "Do you think Tom likes me?"

I was expecting him to laugh at me or something, so I quickly added, "Alyssa thinks he does, and I was just curious." I groaned and fell back on the bed, covering my face with my hands, furious at myself for what I'd done.

Danny just laughed. "Cassie, are you really that blind? Tom's crazy about you." He came over and sat next to me.

I sat up. "Huh?"

"Okay, let me put it this way. Obviously, you like Tom. And obviously, he likes you back. Got it?" he asked.

I giggled. "Yeah. Putting it in McFly song title form helps," I joked.

He smiled. "But what brought that up?"

I shrugged. "Well…everything. Tom's been so sweet to me. Ever since my mom died, it seems he's the only one I can talk to…" I sniffed.

Danny took my hand. "Hey, don't cry. You know you can talk to me right? Tom's not the only one who knows how to comfort a girl." He winked.

I laughed, hugging him. "Thanks Danny." The door opened, and he let go of my hand as Tom walked in.

"What's going on?" It was more of a questioning tone than an accusing one.

"Hey, dude, that girl finally told me her name," Danny sat back down on his bed, picking up his computer again. "It's Amanda."

I froze. Coincidence much? We ordered pizza for dinner. I ate and went to bed. It only took me a few minutes to fall asleep, despite the light still being on and Tom and Danny talking – loudly.

I was glad the next morning was Sunday. No rehearsals, no recordings, no anything except relaxation.

I rolled over to face Danny, who was staring at the clock. "What are you planning on doing today?" I asked him.

He yawned. "I'll probably go see a movie or something," he said. "What about you?"

I shrugged. "Shopping," I laughed. And that was exactly what I did. I went shopping with Alyssa. She grinned when she saw me.

"Are you ready for the greatest shopping spree of your life?" she asked excitedly.

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "Does this mean trying on more skirts?"

"Maybe. I was thinking more about trying on dresses for the premiere of Drew Barrymore's new movie in Florida."

I looked at her, surprised. "Nobody told me about it."

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You can't trust guys. Now let's get going." She dragged me to a huge department store. I loved shopping, but I wasn't looking forward to this.

I found the perfect dress in Nordstrom's. Sure, it was nearly a hundred dollars. But I had spending money from my dad.

The first dress I tried on was red, spaghetti strap, and knee length, with lacy material over the skirt to make it sparkle. Although it was kind of itchy.

"You can wear a slip," Alyssa said when I complained. "Otherwise it's perfect."

It became not-so-perfect when I saw the price tag. We had better luck with the next one.

It was strapless, black, with an uneven hem. The skirt was made of silk, and had white polka dots. Alyssa gasped when I came out. "Cassie, that dress is so perfect!" she squealed.

It didn't take very long for Alyssa to convince me. As soon as she told me Tom would love it, I took it off and paid for it. Alyssa and I said our goodbyes, she went home, and I went back to the hotel. I decided not to show Tom my dress until the night of the premier.

There was a knock on the door. The lock still being broken, Dougie walked into the room. "Hey, dudes, Harry and I are going to that pub down the street. Want to come?"

I declined, claiming I was really tired. Tom just yawned as an answer, but Danny jumped up. "What are we waiting for?"

As soon as they left, Tom plopped down on the bed beside me. "Want to watch a movie?" he asked. I nodded.

We flipped through the channels until we found one that we both agreed looked interesting. After a while, however, the movie got boring, and somehow the TV ended up on Dawson's Creek. Tom was practically drooling over Katie Holmes

"Get over it. You have as much chance with Katie Holmes as I do with-" I stopped myself in time.

Tom looked at me. "With who?" he whispered. I knew that he knew what I was about to say. I swallowed, his nearness making me nervous. Our lips met. I felt a tingling go through my whole body when we kissed, and it seemed that time froze. When we broke apart, I shivered.

We just looked at each other until we heard the door opening. Danny was back.


	8. Chapter 8

I was so psyched to see Amanda, I could barely keep still as I waited with Danny and Dougie for her plane to arrive. We'd just arrived in Orlando ourselves, and had barely had time to check into our hotel before we'd gone to get Amanda. When I saw her, I ran as fast as I could towards her. "'Manda!" I squealed, hugging her. We were jumping up and down like two kids who were going to the zoo.

I brought her over to Dougie and Danny. "Amanda, this is Dougie and Danny. Guys, this is Amanda."

Everybody said hi. Amanda's was more directed to Danny, I think.

I didn't want Amanda to propose right there in the middle of the airport, so I suggested we get going so we weren't late. The concert was that night, right after the movie premiere.

**Danny's POV**

"Hey Doug, have you seen Amanda?" I asked, poking my head into his room.

He looked up from his bass. "Cassie's friend? I think I saw her in the lobby…" he trailed off, ignoring me and going back to play his bass. I rolled my eyes and left, heading to the lobby.

I soon found her. She was curled up in a chair, a book on her lap, and her phone in her hands. "Hey," I said, sitting down in the chair next to her.

She looked up and blinked, as if she'd been lost in another world. "Oh, hey. Danny, right?" I nodded, blushing.

As she closed her phone, mine beeped, indicating I had a text. I ignored it.

**Amanda's POV**

_Okay, that was stupid,_ I told myself. Pretending to not know who he was wasn't exactly the way to get Danny's attention.

The thing was, when I first met him, I could've sworn sparks flew. And more than just the 'oh my god, I'm meeting Danny Jones' sparks. It was almost as if I'd met him before.

"So, listen…" he was saying. I heard a beep, and he sighed, pulling his phone out. "Excuse me," he apologized.

**Danny's POV**

The last thing I'd told this girl was that I was going to a movie premiere tonight.

_O, rly? What a coincidence, im goin 2 drew barrymores release in the uk tonight._

_xmanda_

I started replying, when it suddenly clicked. Drew Barrymore. Tonight. Same as me. She was going to be there. Except…

I bit back the huge grin that was trying to make its way onto my face as I put my mobile away, not replying. "I'm going to Drew Barrymore's premiere too, by the way," I said.

She looked up from her book. "What?"

I smiled slightly. "Your last text," I explained.

Her face was full of confusion. "You knew…did you like, see my phone or something?" she asked. I shook my head, worried she thought I was some stalker or something.

When she finally got it, I swear I could almost see the light bulb turn on over her head. Her mouth formed an O shape. "D-Danny?"

I grinned and nodded. Wasting no more time, I leaned in, our lips crashing together.

**Cassie's POV**

Alyssa was right; Tom was speechless when I came out in my dress. "Well? How do I look?" I asked. I had my hair up in curls and had a pair of black heels on my feet.

"Baby, you look great," Tom said, taking my hand and spinning me around. I laughed. _He called me baby!_ I thought excitedly. We hopped into the limo waiting outside for us. I'd texted Amanda in time to tell her to grab something formal.

Later that night, after sound check, I was so psyched to be performing, that I almost missed the huge sign in front of the concert hall:

One night only McFly Special! Hear them perform their new song, which will not be released for the public!

I turned to Danny. "What's that about?" I asked, pointing to the sign.

He looked at it. "Oh, nothing. You'll see. Come on, we'll be late."

Five minutes later I was ready to go on stage. Problem was we had an hour to wait. Richard got us all together to give us a pep talk. "Okay guys," he looked at me, "and Cassie, this is probably your biggest show of the entire tour. You're performing 'Million Miles Away' and 'These Feelings' tonight, so I want you to give it your all."

"Uh, Richard, we always do?" Harry said.

"Right." Richard disappeared. I shook my head and turned around on the stool I sitting on. Danny was showing Amanda how to hold a guitar. I laughed.

"Amanda, if you want to learn to play the guitar, you could've asked me," I teased. She blushed.

Finally, we were on stage. It was so much fun. We sang our regular songs (These Feelings, I'll Be Okay and I've Got You), plus our new one, 'Million Miles Away'. The boys did a few songs by themselves, and I grabbed sat in a chair in view of the entire stage.

Finally, I got to see what this new song was.

"This next song was written for a special someone," Tom said. "It's called 'Baby I Love You', and it will not be released on any album or as a single, so this is your only chance to hear it."

My stomach turned over.

When Tom started singing, it was like I'd stepped into a freezer. I had goosebumps the entire time he was singing.

_Baby I love you_

_You know that's something I can't deny_

_So please don't make me try_

_Cause baby I love you_

_Girl don't you know_

_You're all I need and want_

_My friends all tease me_

_Because you're all I think about_

_Baby I love you_

_You know that's something I can't deny_

_So please don't make me try_

_Baby I love you_

_Nobody but me knows why_

_Let me tell you why Baby I love you Baby I love you _

_You know that's something I can't deny_

_So please don't make me try_

_Baby I love you_

_Nobody but me knows why_

_So let me tell you why_

_Baby I love you_

_Baby I love you_

After the show, I grabbed Tom and pulled him aside. I was expecting we'd just look at each other for a few minutes, maybe I'd ask if he really wrote the song for me. What I didn't expect was for Tom to just lean in and kiss me, then say four words I'd never forget.

"Cassie…I love you…"

* * *

feel free to aww XD

i have to admit, after re-reading this chapter (somewhat), the song is kinda...lame. but it's all i could come up with.

anyways, read and review and i'll love you forever!


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't burst out crying. I didn't shake my head and tell him "it's too soon."

Because the truth was, I loved him too. Despite having known him for only a couple months, and only having kissed him twice, I'd fallen in love with everything about him. There were little things about him I adored. His voice. His personality. The jealous look on his face when he'd walked in on me and Danny sitting on the bed together. The way he said "baby." So I told him so.

I wanted to jump up and down squealing for joy, but I didn't. All I said was, "Tom, I love you too." He kissed me again.

We were interrupted by someone clearing his throat. We looked up to see Dougie standing a few feet away. He had an amused look on his face. "The rest of us were going to go ice skating, but I see you two are already playing tonsil hockey."

I blushed and Dougie laughed. "Actually, we were going to go get pizza, but I kind of just lost my appetite."

Tom rolled his eyes. Dougie started walking away, and I ran after him, jumping onto his back. It's a wonder he didn't drop me.

"Wow, Dougie, you must have girls jumping on your back all the time," I remarked as he gave me a piggyback ride out to the parking lot where the others were waiting.

"Yeah, every day," he joked.

When we got out to the parking lot, Harry grinned at us. "Tom, wipe that jealous look off your face," he said.

Danny looked at us, confused. "Wait, I thought Tom and Cassie were dating?"

I giggled and jumped off of Dougie. "Something like that, Danny," I winked.

The parking lot was in the back and hidden from the fans, so thankfully nobody recognized us.

Harry, Danny and Amanda went in one car, and Dougie, Tom and I went in another. Tom got in the driver's seat, and Dougie got in the back seat. "Aw, Dougie, you don't have to sit in the back," I said, reluctantly getting in the car. Dougie just grinned.

Tom just sat there for a minute. "Tom? You okay?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Do you want to drive?" I laughed.

He got out of the car and I slid over into the drivers seat. I could see his point. He was used to driving on the left side of the road, and on the right side of the car.

We picked up the pizza, and met the others back at the hotel, in Harry and Dougie's room. Alyssa brought soda over and joined the party.

I got everybody to sit in a circle so we could play a game. Amanda suggested Truth or Dare. Everybody either laughed or groaned.

"Come on! No way!"

"Aha, that sounds like fun."

"Amanda…"

I laughed. "Let's just do it once," I said. "Amanda, you go first." Big surprise, she picked Danny.

"Danny. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You're so boring man!" Harry said. Danny just rolled his eyes.

"When was the last time you kissed a girl?" Amanda asked.

He opened his mouth to say something, and I guessed it was last time he went on a date with a girl. Then he shocked us all by leaning over and kissing Amanda. He grinned. "A few seconds ago."

My mouth dropped open. Amanda laughed. "Hey! That's cheating!" Danny shrugged. "Tom, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he replied, causing Harry to sigh.

"Who are you in love with at the moment?" I knew Danny knew the answer. He was just trying to get Tom to say it out loud.

Tom looked at me. "A girl I call baby," he said. I blushed. There was a chorus of "Ooooh"s around the room, and one "Aww" from Alyssa. I elbowed Tom.

He looked around the room. "Harry. Tru-"

"Dare." Tom laughed.

"Okay." He looked around the room. I knew what he was thinking. "I dare you to kiss Alyssa."

Alyssa and Harry both looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" They said in unison.

I tried not to laugh. It was obvious to everybody except those two that they were mad for each other.

Harry awkwardly leaned toward Alyssa and kissed her lightly on the lips. I couldn't keep from smiling. It was so cute.

The rest of the night was pure silliness. There were sixth grade dares, like drinking a mixture of foods that are gross on their own, or playing ding-dong ditch to the hotel room next door. We asked stupid questions that only gets asked in grade school. By three AM we were acting pretty crazy. Alyssa decided to stay the night, not wanting to go out this late. Or rather, early.

We crashed at three-thirty, with Alyssa and Amanda curled up on the couch in Dougie and Harry's room. Five minutes after Tom, Danny and I were in our own beds, we realized it was freezing.

Shivering, Tom got up and crawled into bed beside me. "It's…kind of…cold…" he stuttered. I giggled and slid over to make more room for him.

A couple minutes later Danny got out of bed. "Move over," he said. "Tom had a good idea." He slid under the covers, forcing me to move closer to Tom. Not that I minded.

"Well. Not many girls can say they got to be squished between two good-looking British musicians," I joked, making them both laugh.

Harry and Dougie appeared at the doorway. "I think the heat's off," Dougie said.

"No duh," Harry said. He and Dougie got under the covers and curled up at the end of what was supposed to be my bed. It's true that more people in one room warms the room up, but it was starting to get a little crowded.

* * *

**cassie is one lucky girl, ain't she? )**


	10. Chapter 10

Amanda and Alyssa never showed up. I was expecting the cold to wake them up, but no, they slept through the entire night with just one blanket. I woke up to their giggling.

"I knew I should've voted Cassie 'Most Likely to Share a Bed With Four Hot Guys' in the yearbook," Amanda sighed. I smiled sleepily and sat up.

"Sleep well?" I asked. They just laughed.

We had the day off, so when the boys woke up, we tried to decide what we were going to do.

Somehow it turned into a pillow fight. Tom, Dougie and I were on one team, with Danny, Harry, Alyssa and Amanda on the other.

"Wait!" I yelled, standing up and stopping the fight. "How is this fair? They have four people and we only have three."

"Yeah, but you're like the best one," Dougie said.

I laughed. "True," I said, as a pillow smacked me in the face. The pillow was attached to Tom's hand.

"Thomas Michael Fletcher, wipe that smirk off your face," I said, walking towards him.

The scared look on his face looked real. Until he laughed. Before I knew what had happened, he'd picked me up, thrown me on the bed and started tickling me.

The pillow fight continued as I tried to squirm away from Tom. "Okay, okay! I give up! Stop!" I yelled.

Tom grinned and stopped tickling me. I rolled my eyes at the triumphant look on his face. "You're so full of yourself," I said, shoving him and jumping off the bed. The pillow fight stopped.

"So what are we going to do besides throw pillows around?" Dougie asked.

"Disney World!" Danny exclaimed. I laughed.

"Or we could get ready to go back to England," Harry said, ruining the mood. "We're leaving in a few hours."

I had completely forgotten about that. I pouted. "But Harry…This is my first time in Florida…I wanna go to Disney World." Harry laughed at me.

I sighed and started shoving clothes into my suitcase. Then, out of no where, Tom said, "Hey, Alyssa, Amanda, you want to come to England?"

Amanda's reaction was to look at him like he was crazy. "You're joking, right?" Tom shook his head. Then Amanda's eyes brightened. "Of course!" Then her face dropped. "Wait. Let me get back to you on that." She grabbed her cell phone and ran into the hallway to make a call.

A few minutes later, we found out Amanda was coming with us to England. Even though it meant she'd have to do her own laundry.

"Hey, don't worry Manda, I'll help you. Sometimes." I grinned at her.

"Alyssa?" Tom said, turning to his cousin.

Alyssa smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I really have to get back to NYC. My boss wasn't too happy when I decided to come here, anyway." I looked at her sadly.

A couple hours later, we were standing in the airport once again, saying our tearful goodbyes to Alyssa.

I could feel the tears prick the back of my eyes as I hugged her. "Lyssa, I'm gonna miss you."

Apparently our hug lasted a long time, because Tom tapped me on the shoulder. "Okay, next," he said with a sad smile.

I moped over to where everybody else was standing. Watching Alyssa board her plane was terribly sad. But I got over it eventually. The excitement of going to England invaded any other thoughts I had. Plus I had Amanda there with me.

We were literally bouncing in our seats when it came time to land. "Calm down, you're going to cause a plane crash," Tom laughed at us.

We reluctantly stopped jumping, and buckled our seat belts.

The McFly mansion was, literally, a mansion. And it didn't just look like one from the outside. I was amazed at how big it was. I mean, I knew it was a mansion from videos and stuff, but I didn't think it was that big.

Amanda seemed to agree. Her jaw was nearly touching the ground. I leaned over and whispered, "Haven't you seen it enough to not be shocked?"

She blushed and shut her mouth.

"Cassie, we're not using chocolate!"

"But everybody loves chocolate cheesecake!"

Tom sighed. We had been in England for less than 24 hours, and Tom was teaching me to make cheesecake; his specialty.

I was cracking eggs into the bowl when Tom bumped into my arm, causing the eggs to splatter onto the table. "Hey!" I exclaimed. My first instinct was to pick up another egg and crack it over his head. But I didn't. Instead I looked at him and said, "You've got something on your face."

He glanced at the toaster. "Where?"

I stuck my finger in the flour and touched his nose. "Right there."

He laughed. "Oh yeah? You're not exactly Ms. Tidy," he said, smearing flour on my cheeks.

My mouth dropped open. "You are so going to get it," I said, picking up the bag of flour and throwing some at him. He ran behind the counter and grabbed a few eggs. "Stand back. I've got egg power."

I just laughed and threw more flour at him. I was rewarded with egg in my hair.

"Ugh. That kind of hurt, you know."

Tom just smirked. "Oh I'm sorry. I'll crack it first next time." The smirk disappeared when I grabbed the milk and started chasing him.

Soon we were covered in everything that was supposed to go _in_ the cheesecake, and even things that didn't, like chocolate.

I wondered why Tom skidded to a stop at the doorway to the kitchen, causing me to crash into him and go tumbling to the floor. Laughing, Tom gave held out his hand to me and pulled me up. Danny was standing there with an amused look on his face. "Having a little food fight, are we?" he teased.

I giggled. "Busted," I whispered.

Tom coughed. "Um, let's get back to that cake, Cass…" I continued laughing and followed him.

It took us an hour more, thanks to all our goofing around, but eventually we got it in the oven. Tom looked around at the mess with disdain. "Why don't you go shower, and I'll clean up here?" he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, it's okay I'll-" That was the first time Tom gave me The Look. Not in a mean way, but it told me to go take a shower.

So I scurried off to the bathroom to wash up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, which means it's the second to last chapter. dun dun dun!

* * *

"What do you mean you've never listened to Busted?"

We were sitting at kitchen table, enjoying the cheesecake. Somehow the conversation had turned to music, and I'd brought up the fact that I'd never even attempted to find their music.

Tom looked at me in disbelief. "Everybody who's a fan of McFly is a fan of Busted," he said.

I bit my lip. "Amanda's not," I mumbled.

"Amanda's just….weird." He said it almost in a teasing way, as if he wanted to see me flustered.

"But, I listen to Son of Dork!" I protested.

He rolled his eyes. "But Son of Dork doesn't have Matt or Charlie."

I grinned mischievously. "Maybe so, but it does have Dave." I winked.

He sniffed. "Dave's an idiot." I giggled and leaned over to kiss him.

"Do you have any idea how adorable you are when you're jealous?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, I've never looked in the mirror while I am."

"Mail time!" Dougie yelled, interrupting us. He came into the room and put a huge box on the table.

I stared at it, then at Dougie. "And…what is this?"

"This, my darling," he said, opening it and dumping the contents onto the table, "is your fan mail."

I gulped. "Are you serious?"

Dougie nodded, grinning. "There'll be loads more in a week or two," he added.

I noticed Harry, who had come in behind Dougie. "There are e-mails, too," he piped up.

I sighed and slouched down in my seat. "Well then. Anyone want to sneak a look at my mail?"

An hour later, we'd only read half of the mail. I'd made a pile of all the letters that I would reply to personally. So far there were two.

One of them came from a girl named Kelly, from Massachusetts, who asked me if I was dating Tom Fletcher, and how, if I was, I was extremely lucky. She actually called me her role model; I was flattered.

The second was from a teenager in Boston, who'd just recently lost her dad, and said that even though the songs had nothing to do with hard times or anything, they kept her sane when her mum cried herself to sleep.

"Hey Cass, look at this one," Dougie said, handing me a letter. It was from someone named Alex, who was very angry with me for making her boyfriend fall head over heels for me. "She thinks I stole her boyfriend. So?" I said.

Dougie coughed, laughing at the same time. "Alex is a guy."

We had a good laugh over that one.

There were exactly three marriage proposals in the lot, from men located in California, New Jersey and Nevada.

"I've always wanted to live in Las Vegas," I said teasingly to Tom.

He snorted. "Yeah, but is marrying someone named Gregory who collects playing cards and bowling shoes worth it?" I shook my head in agreement.

This reminded me of the day after our first performance. Some random dude came up to me and confessed his love for me, got down on one knee and proposed. I was shopping with Alyssa, and was too shocked to reply. I didn't have to, because Alyssa answered for me. "Sorry, she's seeing someone," she said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me away. The crowd that had gathered around us departed, some of the people laughing.

Danny and Amanda came home a few minutes after we'd cleaned everything up. I immediately ran up to her, squealing. "'Manda! I just got done answering fan mail; Well, not really since I only answered two letters, but you should've seen it; there was loads!"

While the guys stared at me, confused, Amanda understood perfectly. "Sweet!" she exclaimed.

I glanced at the clock, which read 8:09 PM. I was beat. "Where have you and Danny been?" I asked.

Her face turned red. "Just…out." I followed her to the guest room we were sharing.

"And out means…?"

She giggled. "He took me out for dinner at this really posh restaurant."

I continued questioning her. "So, what? Are you two an item now?"

She giggled again, which I took to mean yes. "We kissed," she said, looking away from me as she picked out some pajamas to wear.

Despite it only being eight, I was dead tired. Amanda must've felt the same way, because she fell asleep before she'd even brushed her teeth. I went to say goodnight to Tom, who was sitting on his bed, writing something in a notebook.

"You are adorable," I said from the doorway.

He looked up and smiled, putting the notebook down. "You seem to like that word a lot," he said, wrapping his arms around me as I snuggled close to him on the bed.

I looked up at him and grinned. "I like you a lot," I replied, kissing him.

"You want to stay here tonight?" he asked softly. I answered by sliding under the covers.

We were woken up by, "Party time!"

"Wha-?" I said, sitting up a bit. Dougie ran into Tom's room and started jumping on the bed.

"Get up, you two! You're mad if you think you can stay in bed all day! Hey, why are you even in here, Cassie?"

He ran off before I could reply. I looked over at Tom quizzically, who shrugged. "Let's get up."

I yawned and dropped onto the couch when I got downstairs. Dougie didn't let me rest long. He gave me, Amanda and Danny a list of things to buy at the grocery store. "We're having a little party tonight," he said. I guessed that by "little" he meant something completely different.

Harry gave him a weird look. "Dougie, you're mad. Don't you remember what happened last time we did that?"

Dougie grinned. "Oh, don't worry, I won't invite Derek this time."

I resisted asking who Derek was and what had happened last time. Instead, I shrugged and followed Amanda and Danny out the door.

"What kind of party doesn't have soda?" Amanda asked.

I rolled my eyes. "The kind that has alcohol instead." I grabbed the soda for Manda. "Speaking of which, let's make a vow not to drink tonight." I thought a moment. "Well, at least not get drunk." Amanda agreed.

By the time Amanda and I came downstairs after getting ready, people had started arriving. A girl with long legs and blonde hair was standing in the kitchen talking to Danny. "Oh, hey, Amanda, Cassie, this is Britney."

The girl smiled at us. "Hi. Danny's told me so much about you two," she said. Amanda and I blushed and said hello. We all went into the living room and sat down.

A few minutes later, James, Dave and Danny from Son of Dork arrived with a girl I didn't recognize. Tom answered the door. "Hey dudes," I heard.

"I'm here now, the fun can begin," Dave whooped, coming in and jumping over the back of the couch and sitting down, followed by James and Danny, who sat down much more calmly. I had the feeling I was going to get on with them all just fine.

The girl giggled and squeezed in between Dave and James. Dave put an arm round her shoulders. "I don't think you've met my girlfriend, Courtney," he said. She blushed and said hello, tucking a strand of her reddish hair behind her ear.

Half an hour later there were fifty more people in the house. "Be real, Cass, there's probably only about twenty people here," Amanda yelled over the loud music.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Tom came over and handed me a drink. "What is it?" I questioned.

Tom took a sip of his own drink. "It's just coke, don't worry. There's no alcohol." He grinned. I laughed and drank some of it, then set it down on the bar.

**General POV**

"This is how she acts when she's sober?" James commented to Tom. "What's she like when she's drunk?"

Cassie was bouncing around the room, laughing at every little thing. She wasn't drunk, just having a good time.

Tom shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen her drunk. And I'm not sure I want to."

**Tom's POV**

There was a shriek, and then Cassie and James raced through the room into the kitchen. I followed them, puzzled at the water I'd been splashed with. I found Cassie cornered by the refrigerator, with James squirting her with a water gun.

"James! Stop!" Cassie laughed. "I give up!"

James laughed and stopped spraying her. I couldn't help but feel a little jealousy at how fast they'd become friends. "You two are cleaning that up," I said, trying to hide my feelings.

**Cassie's POV**

Tom left and I looked at James. "No way am I cleaning up all this water. You're the one who started attacking me," I said, shoving him. He just grinned and grabbed a towel. I went upstairs to get changed.

When I came back down, I went over to the bar, where Amanda was sitting, talking to Danny. She was sitting by my cup, so I assumed she'd been watching my drink. I finished it and joined their conversation about which teen actress was most likely to go to jail for drinking and driving.

**Tom's POV**

"I haven't seen her have anything to drink tonight," James said to me as we watched Cassie slur her words and laugh at everything Danny and Amanda said. The other Danny from Son of Dork joined them, and Cassie looked at him with wide eyes.

"There's two Danny's here," she giggled.

"_Okay_, I don't think she's sober anymore," I said, going over and touching my girlfriend's shoulder.

"Tom!" she exclaimed at seeing me. She automatically threw her arms round my waist. "My boyfriend…" She giggled. "This is my boyfriend." I resisted the urge to laugh.

"Cass, I think you're drunk," I said gently.

She hiccupped. "No, you're drunk," she accused.

I did laugh that time. "I am not."

"Am too! I mean…are too."

I smiled at her. "Well, at least you're sober enough to be aware of your grammatical mistakes," I said, knowing she wouldn't understand.

Amanda looked apologetically at me. "Sorry, we made a pact not to get drunk tonight but…apparently she didn't want to keep it."

I took Cassie's hand and she reluctantly followed me to my bedroom.

"Ouch." She leaned back on my pillows and put a hand to her head. "That'll teach me to accept anything from James," she groaned.

I sat down next to her and raised an eyebrow. "You let James give you a drink?"

She just stared at me, confused. Then she started swaying, and ran into the loo. I held her hair back as she threw up, and questioned her. "You definitely had something," I told her. She leaned her head on my chest as I stroked her hair.

I picked her up and laid her down on my bed, but she was wide-awake in a few seconds. "I'm good, let's go back down." I didn't have a choice but to follow her downstairs.

At around three AM everybody started leaving until it was only me, Cassie, Amanda, the rest of McFly, James, Danny, Dave and Courtney. We all crashed on the couch, floor, and stairs.

**You know me (or maybe you don't)...just had to bring James into this story XD**


	12. Chapter 12

The end has come. It is time. LOL.

This is the last chapter. Read on!

**

* * *

Cassie's POV**

I woke up with a massive headache, wondering how I'd got into the position I was in. I was lying on the couch, with my head on James's shoulder and my legs on Dave's lap. It would've been enjoyable, but I have to say, it's not a very comfortable position for someone with a hangover. Courtney, Amanda and Tom were sprawled on the floor in front of me, Dougie had somehow gotten the other couch to himself, and Harry and the two Dannys were lying down on the stairs.

I tried to get up without disturbing James or Dave. Not that it was hard. The boys could sleep through an earthquake. Tom woke up seconds afterward and followed me upstairs to his room, where we both dropped onto his bed. "Remind me to never get drunk ever again," I told him.

He rolled over to face me. "You actually remember last night?" he said, surprised.

I groaned. "Yeah. Including the throwing up part."

He laughed. "That'll teach you," he teased.

I looked at him confused. "Teach me what?"

"You said James gave you something to drink."

"Oh. Right." I decided to trust him on that one, considering I could barely remember anything from the night before.

Tom shifted on the bed, and I glanced over at him. "Cass…can I talk to you about something?"

I nodded. "Well, it's just…you and James seemed to get along really well last night," he said. I sat up and looked at him.

"What's your point, Tom?"

He glanced at his hands before looking back at me. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

I raised an eyebrow. "And why would I get hurt?"

"Um…Because James knows how to get girls to fall for him, and-"

I cut him off. "_What_? Tom, it's not like that-"

It was my turn to be cut off. "Oh yeah? Then what was with all the flirting last night?"

I glared at him. "If you call that flirting, then why don't you get mad when I 'flirt' with Danny? How 'bout Dougie or Harry?"

He sighed. "Cassie…"

"Whatever." I turned my back to him.

"I didn't mean…" I didn't hear the rest because I was already out the door.

I wandered around town for half the day. I went into a t-shirt shop and looked around, not finding anything worth buying. Then I went and had lunch at a diner Danny had pointed out on the way to the house.

I felt guilty. I didn't know why I blew up at Tom at a little thing like that, but then again, maybe I do.

James was the one to find me. I was sitting on a park bench with my head in my hands. "Cassie? What's wrong?" He sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

I turned my tear-stained face towards him. "Tom and I had a fight," I said, forcing a smile. He gave me a hug.

"Do you want to come to my flat and talk about it?" I nodded.

Five minutes later I was sitting on his bed, telling him everything that had been bothering me for the past three days. When I was finished, I said, "I'm sorry for dumping my problems on you, James, I just wanted to tell someone."

He smiled. "It's okay, Cassie. But I don't think you should keep this all to yourself. You should tell Tom."

I sighed. "You're probably right." I started to get up. "I should probably go," I said, feeling like I'd been intruding.

He must've known what I was thinking, because he stood up. "Don't worry about it. You can stay here as long as you need."

I smiled. "Well…"

I ended up staying the night. We planned on watching movies all night, but I fell asleep twenty minutes into the second one. The next thing I knew the sun was shining through the window and blinding me.

I looked at James, and listened to his steady breathing for a minute before sitting up. "Is it morning already?" he said, sitting up and yawning. I looked at him and laughed.

"No, the sun's just decided to come out to wake us up," I teased. He smiled sleepily and got up. There was a knock on the door, and I listened to James say hello to a voice I couldn't identify. James stuck his head in the room.

"Um…there's someone here to see you," he said slowly. He disappeared, and Tom walked in the room. I looked at my feet. "Hey," I said.

"Hey." He sat down next to me. "Cassie? You know I didn't mean what I said yesterday." I looked up at him. "Okay, maybe you don't know that. But I'm telling you now. I was just being a jealous freak."

I smiled slightly and he sighed. "Come here," he said, putting his arms around me. I put my head on his chest and sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Tom's POV**

Cassie was going home in a week. I enlisted the help of the guys to throw her and Amanda a party.

"Why do you have to have a party? She loves you. You'll be back together soon," Danny said.

"Amanda's leaving too," I pointed out. He shut up immediately.

**Cassie's POV**

"Tom, what is going on?" I asked, laughing. He and Danny had kidnapped Amanda and I for the day, and were bring us home now. Or somewhere. We were both blindfolded.

"You'll find out in a sec. Careful, there's a step right in front of you." I lifted my foot and found the step.

Amanda and Danny were giggling like mad behind us. I had no idea what they were talking about, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

We walked into the house and the boys took our blindfolds off. Every single light was off, so it didn't make much difference. Suddenly, the lights went on, and there were loads of people jumping up and yelling, "surprise!"

My mouth dropped open. There was a sign hanging on one wall that read, "We'll Miss You, Cassie and Amanda!" I felt tears welling in my eyes as I turned to Tom. "Wha…what is all this?"

He smiled at me. "We're going to miss you, so we decided to throw you a going away party to make your last night exciting."

I laughed and threw my arms around his neck. "Tom! Thank you!" I looked at Amanda, who was crying and holding onto Danny.

"Manda, it was Tom's idea. I just helped," Danny said sweetly. She laughed and came over to give Tom a hug.

Somebody turned on the stereo and it started playing Son of Dork's "Ticket Outta Loserville." I groaned and started laughing. "I've had this song stuck in my head all day."

**Tom's POV**

Cassie and Amanda were both drunk by the end of the night. Cassie came up to me, giggling. James was right behind her. "Uh…I think she should go to bed," he laughed. "I'll come round tomorrow morning to say goodbye," he said, waving as he headed for the front door. I waved back.

Cassie was sitting on the floor with Amanda, cracking up. I glanced at Danny. We picked our girlfriends up and started dragging them up the stairs. "Cassie, say goodnight to everyone," I told her. She giggled.

Once in my room, she mellowed out and dropped onto my bed. I checked her breathing to make sure she was okay, then got her a glass of water and an aspirin and set them down on the nightstand.

**Cassie's POV**

My head was pounding when I finally went upstairs to Tom's room. I groaned and rolled over. "Now _that_ was not James," I said to Tom. He laughed and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Will you be okay?" he asked sweetly. I smiled.

"Yeah. As long as I sleep on the plane."

It was one AM when I fell asleep with Tom stroking my hair and singing softly to me.

James and Dave stopped by the next morning. Surprisingly, my headache wasn't that bad.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," I said as I hugged James tightly.

"Me too." He kissed my cheek. Tears pricked the back of my eyes.

I gave Dave a hug, then grabbed my suitcase and we walked to Tom and Danny's cars. After everything was loaded up, I gave James one more hug, then slid in next to Tom.

At the airport, each of the guys gave me a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't help but laugh at the jealous look on Amanda's face as Danny kissed me. Dougie was rubbing his eyes. "I think I have something in my eye," he said, walking away. I noticed Harry following him. I wiped away a tear and turned to face Tom.

His eyes were red, matching mine I'm sure. He took me in his arms, and I didn't ever want to let go. "Promise you won't meet someone at home and completely forget about me," he said.

"I could never forget about you," I sobbed. I turned away from him and followed Amanda. I was still crying as the plane taxied down the runway.

"I missed you so much, Dad," I said as we hugged. He let go and held me at arm's length.

"Look at you," he sniffed. "You look so…different. You're beautiful." I laughed and hugged my dad again.

"I'm going to go unpack and take a nap, okay?" I told him. He nodded.

My room looked exactly the same as when I'd left it, down to the clothing lying about on the floor.

After I'd unpacked, I'd fallen asleep on my bed before I even changed.

I was woken up by a dog barking. It took me a moment to realize the dog was in our backyard. I smiled. I'd completely forgotten we even had a dog. I went to the front door to see what Toby was barking at.

My eyes widened in shock when I opened the door to see Tom standing there with a silly grin on his face.

"Tom!" I shrieked, nearly tackling him as I jumped forward into his arms. "What the heck are you doing here?" I asked when I finally let go.

He laughed. "What does it look like? I'm buying donuts."

I giggled and pulled him inside, hugging him again. "I was listening to Lonely, and it's exactly how I felt," I said, blushing. He smiled and took my hand and led me to the couch. "We need to talk about things," he said. His choice of words scared me.

"Cassie…I don't know what to say. I never thought I'd fall as deeply in love as I did with you, but I did." I watched his face, tears threatening to spill. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, Cassie Richmond, I can't go on like this, loving someone that's a million miles away."

I blinked. "I love you so much, Tom," I whispered, silently begging him not to break up with me.

He stood up. "Well then, I guess there's only one way to solve our little problem."

I held back a sob, getting ready for it. Which was why I was taken completely by surprise when he took my hands and got down on one knee.

"Cassie Richmond, love of my life, will you marry me?" He was holding the most gorgeous diamond ring I'd ever seen.

I did start crying then, only it was from happiness. "Yes…" I whispered, smiling.

He slipped the ring on my finger, and I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him like the world was ending. "I love you," I cried, half laughing. He smiled and wiped away my tears.

"You already know how much I love you."

I sniffed. "Tom, I don't mean to ruin the moment, but we need to tell my dad," I said.

"Already been taken care of," said a voice. I looked up to see my dad standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. "Tom asked me over the phone last night," he said.

"Last night? How long was I asleep?" I asked, confused. It glanced at the clock, which read 5:02 PM.

He laughed. "Since yesterday morning." I ran over and hugged him. "Thank you so much, Dad." He kissed my forehead.

"I'm so happy for you, Cass," was the answer.

Tom and I decided to sleep on the couch. He sat down, and I snuggled up next to him and closed my eyes. "I'm probably the happiest girl in the world right now," I said.

"I know I'm the luckiest guy in the world," he mumbled into my hair, making my heart leap.

I couldn't believe how long it had been since I'd last sat on that couch. Even though it was only three months ago, it felt like three years since they'd shown up at my door. I remembered when Amanda had told me not to fall in love with any of the guys. Now I was going to be Mrs. Thomas Michael Fletcher. I know it sounds cliché, but at that moment, in Tom's arms, I felt like everything was perfect.

* * *

**The End! What'd you think? It's easy to tell me...just click the little button right underneath this that says Go:)**

**And for your information...there is a sequel on the way, whether you want it or not D**


End file.
